


sweet, warm

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Prompt!, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: alternative title: here you go fian here's your gaysbased on the tumblr affection prompt!





	sweet, warm

It had begun to become harder and harder for Prometheus to hide his constant blushes and raging crush on Euden.

Anything the prince did resulted in Prometheus's cheeks turning a bright red, causing him to turn away and cover them for fear of being noticed. Perhaps it gained a few concerned looks from Euden, but it was better than having the dragon's blush pointed out.

He'd die of embarrassment, or of shame, or of guilt. Or maybe his heart would give out. _Any_ of those seemed likely if Euden found out about Prometheus's feelings.

Per usual, Euden had done something that, quite frankly, was the most adorable thing Prometheus had ever seen, causing his ever-so-rampant blush to appear once more. Prometheus turned his head away, trying to will himself to keep it together--

"Prome? Are you alright?"

A pair of warm hands made their way to Prometheus's cheeks, turning his head towards the source of the hands. If that wasn't enough to kill him, the nickname Euden used did right then. Euden's puzzled, concerned face brought Prometheus back down to earth.

"Euden, uh--"

"You haven't seemed well lately, I've been worried. Is something the matter?" Euden's thumb had unconsciously begun to run along the dragon's cheekbone, softly, tenderly. 

Prometheus's head shook "no", slowly. "Nothing's wrong...Euden?"

The prince's head cocked to the side slightly. "Yes, Prome?"

That damned nickname. Prometheus could feel his blush grow redder. 

Euden pulled him closer. "You're feverish, Prome--"

"No! Not feverish, not at all, I just…" He dropped off, avoiding Euden's gaze. "I just really like being this close to you."

A moment passed by in silence. Prometheus couldn't bring himself to look the prince in the eyes.

A small smile graced Euden's lips. "I like it too, Prome." His hands slid from Prometheus's cheeks to his shoulders, then his arms met around the dragon's neck.

"Damn it all," the dragon thought. His eyes shifted up, meeting the cool blue of Euden's eyes, as he slowly leaned closer and closer to Euden's lips.

The kiss was soft, gentle, nearly nothing but exhilarating all the same. Prometheus's arms wrapped around Euden, holding him in a warm embrace. 

Euden was the first to pull away. "I...didn't realize you wanted that as badly as I did."

Prometheus looked dazed, nodding almost absently. "For...a while now, I have."

A short, sweet giggle escaped the prince. "I wouldn't mind if you continued, y'know."

And so Prome did, again and again, until the rhythm of their lips meeting and parting became as second nature as the flapping of his wings and the beating of their hearts.


End file.
